


May We Meet Again

by Raynecloud254



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, the100
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynecloud254/pseuds/Raynecloud254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy heard Octavia scream, and turned to see her dropping her sword in the wet sand to bring her hands up to her mouth. And suddenly, everything slowed down. He watched his sisters lips form a name, and he followed her horrified gaze to the edge of the battle field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

The journey back to the ocean was tense, and a somber feeling hung in the air over them as they walked. Clarke found that she fell into step a few feet behind Octavia, like she used to before, and after a few hours of walking, Bellamy fell into step beside Clarke. They walked in silence most of the way, unsure of what to say to each other; their reunion had been better than Clarke had expected, but things were still strained between them. There were a few times when Bellamy would open his mouth to say something, only to shake his head and glare down at the ground. Clarke felt the urge to shout at him each time. 

They reached the village just as the sun was going down, and were stopped at the gate by one of the younger warriors; Clarke recalled that his name is Steppfan. She made her way to the front of the group and identified herself, and Steppfan stepped aside to let them through. Bellamy came up beside her once again, glancing around with his hand on his rifle. Clarke breathed in the comforting smell of the salty air and motioned for the Sky People to follow her. She lead them through the village to a large tent with two guards standing outside. Clarke smiled at the woman that emerges.

"Heda, I have returned with our allies." She said in the native language, earning a shocked look from Bellamy and an icy glare from Octavia.

The woman nodded and offered a gentle smile to the Sky People. "Welcome Skai Kru." She spoke in a deep voice. "Simone, show our guests to some food then get them settled in." The chief instructed before focusing her attention on Clarke. "We have much to talk about Clarke, come."

Clarke took a step forward, but was stopped by a firm, yet gentle hand on her arm. She turned around to see Bellamy; he was staring at the tent with an uncertain expression on his face. "I'll come find you as soon as I'm done in here okay?"

Much to her surprise, Bellamy shot the chief a warning look before taking off after the others. Clarke blinked in confusion and followed the smirking chief into the tent. For a while, they discussed her visit to Camp Jaha, problems within the village, and their plans for the fast approaching winter. Finally, Clarke couldn't wait any longer and she asked about the plan of attack against the Tree Clan.

"I think we should attack tomorrow night. One of my scouts confirmed that Lexa's army set up camp near the Dead Zone." The chief announced once they were inside.

Clarke pursed her lips and began pacing the tent. "They were going to come at us from the south? That's not a tactic she would use...there's the risk of losing too many men."

The chief nodded. "Yes, but they wouldn't have to cross the Dead Zone, only some of it. They would come at us from here. " She pointed at the map Clarke had drawn. "Cut across part of the Dead Zone and use the trees as coverage once they arrived."

"What if there was no one here when they arrived?" Clarke wondered, placing her hands on the table. "What if we let them come in, and take them by surprise?"

The chief was quiet for a long moment. "What about the elderly and the children?"

"We can have someone take them to the Sky People's village. They would be safe there." Clarke murmured, staring at the map. "This just doesn't seem right, it isn't something Lexa would do."

Clarke heard the chief tell one of her warriors to round up anyone that wasn't able to fight and to take them to Camp Jaha; Clarke radioed Raven to inform her of the plan. Once the chief dismissed her, Clarke took off to find Bellamy so she could organize her thoughts. Marching an army through the Dead Zone, no matter how short the distance, was not something that Lexa would risk right before a war. They would be too exposed out there, and no matter where they planned on attacking from, the Sea Clan's people would be able to see them coming. There had to be something she was missing. Setting up a war camp near the Dead Zone was another risky move; they would be without a water supply close to them.

"It's a decoy Clarke." Bellamy said when Clarke explained her concerns. "They'll more than likely attack from this side. So for your plan to work, we need to be hidden over here somewhere with a couple of archers in the trees over here. Once they are in the village, we close in on them and push them back to the water." Bellamy pointed to the map, glancing up at her from under his long eyelashes.

Clarke nodded in agreement and chewed on her lip as she thought. "We should send out a scout with a radio so we know when and where they are coming from." When Bellamy nodded, Clarke quickly made her way back to the chief’s tent to run the new plan by her.

* * *

Bellamy chuckled humorlessly beside Clarke as they sat in the wet sand with the other warriors, waiting for Octavia to contact them. Clarke glanced up from the radio in her hand to look at the man sitting next to her. He simply shook his head and went back to staring out at the ocean. Clarke returned to staring at the radio, willing Octavia to prove her right.

"I know why you sent her as the scout, and I want to say thank you...in case I don't get the chance after." Bellamy murmured after a while.

Clarke shook her head and shuffled her feet. "You'll get the chance Bellamy, you aren't going to die today." She muttered, irritation evident in her voice.

Bellamy laughed, the full, warm laugh that Clarke had missed so much, and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Clarke looked around at the people she would be fighting with, a mixture of Grounders and Sky People, and she sent out a silent prayer that they would all make it out alive. She was aware of Bellamy's eyes on her then, and she offered him a tight-lipped smile. He returned it, reaching over and placing his warm hand over top of hers. The gesture was welcomed, and it helped to ease the panic that had been rising in her throat, threatening to choke her. A few minutes later, the radio crackled, and Octavia's hushed voice filled her ears.

"Okay Clarke, they'll be there in ten minutes, get everyone ready. I'm going to loop around and come in behind you guys."

Clarke took a deep breath. "Alright, got it." She replied, raising her hand to signal it was time to move. "And Octavia?"

There was a long silence, and Clarke was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer, when the sound of static came through her radio. "Yeah?"

"Stay safe." Clarke said.

"You too. I'll see you in a few."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, feeling her stomach begin to twist itself into knots. He nodded his head and they took their positions like the rest of their people. Bellamy kept his rifle up, looking through the scope. Clarke stood beside him, still as a statue with her spear clutch tightly in her left hand, and her sword resting by her side in her right hand. She swallowed the last of her guilt and fear just as the first of Lexa’s warriors came charging into the village. Clarke felt Bellamy tense up, but she didn’t take her eyes off of warriors that were filing into her village. She was aware of her people’s eyes on her, waiting for her to signal the attack, and after a moment’s hesitation, Clarke gave a low whistle. The archers in the trees whistled back and let loose their arrows. Clarke met Bellamy’s gaze for a brief second, before she let out a battle cry and charged toward Lexa’s army. She was pleased to see the surprise on their faces; they had clearly thought that the Sea Clan had ran and hid…they weren’t exactly wrong. The sound of gunfire and clashing metal filled the air as the two clans met. 

Bellamy remained in the trees along with the other gunners, shooting any Tree Person that tried to run away. He also kept an eye on Clarke, firing at anyone who tried to attack her. He watched in horror, unable to get a clear shot, as a large warrior knocked her to the ground and raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Bellamy saw Clarke smirk up at the man, just as a sword took off his head, and Octavia offered Clarke a hand up. He sighed in relief and went back to picking off any stray Tree People; eventually he ran out of bullets, and went to join in the battle.

“Clarke on your right!” Octavia shouted, plunging her sword into the abdomen of a young warrior.

Clarke whirled to face her attacker, hissing in pain when the woman’s knife grazed her cheek. She growled and kicked the woman ‘s knee, causing her to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Clarke left her there, unable to kill her, and rushed over to Miller’s aid. Knowing that she wouldn’t make it to him in time, Clarke let out another cry, and threw her spear, hitting the Grounder in the head and killing him. As the warrior sank to the ground, Clarke spotted a flash of green, cat-like eyes, and her blood ran cold. Octavia, having spotted Lexa as well, shot Clarke a warning look before another Grounder captured her attention. Clarke retrieved her spear and began to make her way to where Lexa was fighting. 

Bellamy spat blood onto the sand and swung his rifle, catching the Grounder’s jaw and sending her staggering back. She shook it off with a grunt and threw herself to the left in an attempt to reach her spiked club. Bellamy stepped in front of her and slit her throat. He let her fall to the sand, and looked up in time to see Miller get his hand cut off. Bellamy called the boys name, knowing that he was going to die, but a spear came out of nowhere and nailed the Grounder in the head. Bellamy looked around, spotting Clarke as she pulled the weapon from the dead man’s skull and pointed towards the trees, shouting something at Miller before she disappeared once again into the sea of warriors. Miller stumbled over to Bellamy and leaned on him for support.

“She told me that Dr. Griffin is in the trees, can you help me out?” Miller asked, drawing in jagged, pained breathes.

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah let’s go.”

Blood dripped down into Clarke’s eyes from a cut on her head, momentarily blinding her. She quickly wiped it away, narrowly missing getting speared in the head. To her right, Clarke heard an agonized shriek, and she turned to see Simone falling to her knees, hands pressed to her stomach to hold in her insides. She felt her heart crack as the air left her lungs, and she whispered a goodbye to her friend. Clarke lashed out furiously, swinging her sword and killing anyone in her way. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s and she was satisfied to see the fear on the other girl’s face. She took a step forward, and was stopped instantly by a sharp pain in her leg. Glancing down, she saw a tear in her pants and a giant gash on her thigh from where the blade had struck her. Distracted by her injury, Clarke didn’t see Indra until she was pinning her to the ground, holding a knife to her throat. The Commanders second glared down at her with hatred in her eyes, pushing the knife deeper into her skin. Clarke grimaced at the pain and struggled to free her arm that was trapped under the woman’s knee. She saw Indra’s mouth move, but the roaring in her ears was so loud that she couldn’t hear what Indra was saying. Clarke drew in a short breath, and head-butted the woman, causing blood to gush from her nose and drip onto Clarke’s face. 

“Get the hell off of her!” Octavia thundered, throwing herself at Indra, knocking the woman off of Clarke. She drove her fist into Indra’s jaw, knocking her out cold. Octavia quickly got to her feet and looked around for Clarke finding her locked in battle with Lexa. She sighed in relief when she saw Bellamy emerging from the trees covered in blood. She stepped forward, intending to go to him, but a fist connected with her cheek, and Octavia was pulled back into combat. She slashed at the Grounders exposed throat, and warm blood spattered over her face. The body was heavy in her arms, but as she moved to let it go, she caught a glimpse of the girls face and a sharp pain erupted in her heart. The girl had only been twelve years old.

Bellamy staggered out of the forest, his ears ringing and his heart heavy. Miller hadn’t survived despite Dr. Griffin’s best efforts. He had died of blood loss. He tried not to let it distract him as he fended off Grounder attacks. Bellamy slowly began making his way to where Octavia was fighting. His head was pounding and he was exhausted, he didn’t want to fight anymore. Too much blood had already been spilled in the war with the Mountain Men, and he was sick of the blood. Yet here he was, killing more and more people. Some of these warriors couldn’t be more than fourteen; how many kids had he killed?

“Clarke, we don’t have to fight anymore.” Lexa huffed, blocking Clarke’s sword with her own.

Clarke let out a disgusted laugh. “Then why don’t you sound the retreat? Your people are dying out there.”

“What’s stopping you from killing me if I do?” Lexa replied with a grunt as she swung her sword, grazing Clarke’s shoulder.

“My word. Unlike you, I keep it.” Clarke fired back, cutting Lexa’s collarbone. Lexa took a step back and sheathed her sword. Keeping her eyes on Clarke, she lifted the horn and blew into it. Clarke nodded in approval and sheathed her sword as well. She reached out her hand to shake Lexa’s, and the Commander did the same, before her eyes went wide and she froze.

“Octavia…”

Bellamy heard the sound of the horn, signaling the Grounders retreat, and he lifted his head to the sky with a smile on his face. The euphoric moment was interrupted by the sound of Octavia’s scream, and he turned to see her dropping her sword in the wet sand to bring her hands up to her mouth. And suddenly, everything slowed down. He watched his sister’s lips form a name, and he followed her horrified gaze to the edge of the battlefield. Bellamy’s feet were moving before he’d even made the decision to move.

“NO!” The word ripped its way up his throat and tore out of his mouth, filling the silence with its animalistic sound. He reached her just as her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the sand, a bewildered expression on her face. He was only vaguely aware of Lexa driving her sword into Indra’s heart, as he sank down next her, lifting her head onto his lap. A moment later, he felt Octavia kneel beside him and grab Clarke’s hand.

“Someone get Abby!” Octavia cried, placing her hands over the massive hole in Clarke’s stomach. “You’re going to be okay.” She whispered, offering Clarke a tearful smile. “What were you thinking? Why would you jump in front of me like that?”

Clarke winced in pain and looked up at Bellamy who appeared to be in shock. “Couldn’t let you die.” She choked out, looking back to Octavia. “He needs you.”

In the distance, Clarke could hear her mother shouting her name, but she knew it was too late. “I’m sorry for leaving, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Shut up. Just stop talking.” Bellamy growled, tightening his grip on her hand. 

Clarke shook her head at him and frowned. “I need to make it right before I die Bellamy-“

“You’re not going to die! Your mom’s right here and she’s going to patch you up. Just hang in there.” Bellamy shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. He heard Clarke let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes.

“I love you mom.” She whispered, and Bellamy heard Abby choke out an answer. Beside him, Octavia was crying quietly, her hand resting on Clarke’s head.

He felt the anxiety rising in his chest and Bellamy glared down at Clarke. “Open your eyes! Clarke? Don’t you dare leave me again!” He wailed, gently shaking her shoulders. He desperately searched for a pulse, and he found one, giving him some hope that she might pull through. 

Bellamy heard Abby tell him to get Clarke into one of the tents; he lifted her carefully and did as he was told, a numbness spreading through his body. He left the tent allowing Abby and Octavia to take over, and went in search of Lexa. He found her kneeling a few feet away from Indra’s lifeless body. Bellamy picked up Octavia’s sword and trudged over to the girl, ready to kill her, but he stopped when she turned those cat-like eyes on him.

“Well go on. Kill me, it is what I deserve.” Lexa said evenly, making no move to defend herself.

Bellamy raised the sword once again, but lowered it, knowing that he couldn’t kill her. “You’ve hurt her in so many ways, and now you may have been successful in killing her.”

“I didn’t kill her.”

“One of your warriors did. That makes you responsible.” Bellamy responded numbly. “As if having her kill Finn wasn’t enough, or convincing her to let all those people die in TonDC, or abandoning her at Mount Weather. No, you had to make sure she was dead.”

Lexa flinched and turned to glare at Bellamy. “I didn’t ask her to save Octavia. We made peace; I sounded the retreat. Indra is the one that did not listen. Indra is the one that killed Clarke, and now she is dead as well. Blood has had blood.”

Bellamy chuckled darkly. “It will be even once you’re dead; the cause of her misery. If she dies, I will kill you myself.” He warned, pointing the sword at Lexa before stalking off to watch over Clarke.


End file.
